


There's Love There (Somewhere)

by changlixenthusiast



Series: The Fluff Series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minho is soft, Sassy Minho, Savage Minho, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changlixenthusiast/pseuds/changlixenthusiast
Summary: Minho is sassy but loves his friends and Jisung even though they annoy him most of the time.





	There's Love There (Somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

> Since people seemed to enjoy my Changlix story thingy, I'm back with Minsung.  
> Enjoy! <3

Minho loves Jisung. Really, he does. He just has very subtle ways of showing it. It isn't his fault that people, mainly the people outside their group, can't see past his sass and rudeness to tell that he genuinely loves each and every one of these idiots. At least, Jisung and the others know that he loves them. Hopefully. However, a comment from a fan and from Felix has him thinking otherwise. The others have to just know that he loves them... Right? If Felix is questioning it, maybe the others are too. Speaking of the others, they could all tell that Minho was kind of out of it, especially since Jisung has been openly flirting with Felix right in front of them all and Minho is just silently staring at the table with his brows furrowed while Changbin very clearly expressed his jealousy. "Yah, Jisung, back off," Changbin snapped, making the others laugh as Felix hugged him. "Your boyfriend is broken, by the way. You were too busy flirting with my boyfriend to even notice." Jisung frowned as he looked over at Minho. He did notice that Minho was being quiet but he wasn't thinking much of it until now.

 

"Minho? Minmin? Lee Minhooooo? Lee Know," Jisung said, poking Minho's cheek. His frown deepened when he got no response. Usually, Minho would slap his hand away and threaten to punch him if he pokes him again.

 

"It's okay, I'll fix him," Felix said, placing his hand on the nape of Jisung's neck and began to lean in with the full intent of kissing Jisung. Before he could even get any closer, a hand stopped him by slapping him back over to Changbin who only snorted at the pained expression Felix gave him. "Ouch, Minho-"

 

"Don't you ever get your pretty freckled face that close to Jisung's precious face _ever_ again," Minho snapped, causing both Felix and Jisung to blush. Minho glared at Felix who simply pouted and rubbed his cheek though it didn't hurt that much. Felix is just a drama queen.

 

"Well, Felix was just trying to get your attention," Changbin stated, rolling his eyes. "And so were the rest of us, idiot." Minho glared at Changbin until he sighed. "Hyung. I meant hyung."

 

"Yeah, what's wrong," Jisung asked, watching as Minho leaned back in his seat. Minho pursed his lips as he surveyed each of their faces before he sighed. 

 

"You guys know I love you, right?" There was a short pause as the others exchanged a confused glance, wondering exactly where that came from. Felix, however, already knew since he was the one always asking Minho if he actually loves them. As a joke, of course. Minho took in their reactions and sighed when they said nothing. "Never mind. Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired. Night." Minho was walking away before they even had a chance to say something. They turned to each other, frowning.

 

"What was that about," Hyunjin asked, looking at Jisung who could only shrug and shake his head as if to tell them he is as clueless as they are. Felix cleared his throat.

 

"That, my friends, was Minho wondering whether or not we know that he loves us. You know, cause he's usually mean, sassy and a bit of a savage literally all the time," Felix said as if it was pretty obvious because it kind of is. 

 

"But Hyunjin and Changbin hyung are the same way," Seungmin said, tilting his head as he ignored the glares he received from Hyunjin and Changbin. Felix shrugged, nervously playing with a hole in his shirt. 

 

"But no one really says anything about Hyunjinnie and Changbinnie hyung... Like from fans. And, well, I jokingly, _keyword being jokingly_ , asked if he actually loves us." Felix smiled sheepishly at the glares he received from the others. 

 

"Oh, my poor Minmin baby," Jisung said, sighing as he looked away from Felix. "Hyung! Minho!" A few seconds after, a tired and angry looking Minho appeared.

 

"This better be important, I was about to fall asleep! I don't see any fire or anyone dying, Jisung, why'd you-"

 

"Please sit down, hyung." Minho narrowed his eyes but did as Jisung requested. "We know you love us, I especially know that. We love you too, especially-"

 

"Especially you, I get it," Minho interrupted, rolling his eyes. He was relieved but chose not to show it.

 

"Why didn't you say anything about the fans and Felix hating on you," Chan asked, blatantly ignoring Felix's pout. Minho shook his head and shrugged. 

 

"It isn't hate plus it doesn't bother me. I just thought if the fans and stupid Felix couldn't see how much I love you idiots, then the rest of you probably couldn't see it. Though, Felix is really oblivious so that explains that."

 

Actually, Felix is the one who figured out what was wrong with you, though I guess he had the upper hand since he caused your distress but still, he figured it out," Changbin said as Felix smiled at him. Minho raised a brow.

 

"Congratulations, want a fucking cookie?" Felix's smile vanished as he watched Minho stand up.

 

"Rude, bitch," Felix mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"Yah, stop cursing," Woojin said, covering Jeongin's ears. Jeongin sighed, pouting.

 

"I'm not a baby, hyung, I can curse too," Jeongin said, yelping when Woojin pinched his side while Chan glared at him. 

 

"You are all annoying, I hate you. Good night," Minho said, beginning to walk away. Jisung grabbed his hand, pouting up at him.

 

"You love me, right," Jisung asked, batting his eyelashes. 

 

"No." Minho leaned down, softly kissing Jisung's pout away before he walked out of the room.

 

"We love you too, hyung! Especially, Jisungie hyung!" Minho rolled his eyes at Jeongin's exclamation as he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. He didn't even try to stop himself from smiling, it would be too hard to. Plus, he was alone. He could be all smiley now since the others aren't there to see him getting all mushy at the fact that the others love him as much as he loves them. Really. He really, really, really loves those idiots. Especially Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I've been in a happy mood so I write fluff, just wait until I get in a bad mood, then there will be angst. xD


End file.
